10 times Quinn Fabray  has hurts Rachel Berry
by A Lonely Love
Summary: 10 momentos en las vidas de estas dos
1. Chapter 1

10 ocasiones en que Quinn Fabray Hiere a Rachel Berry .

Hola aquí otra traducción el fic es de ilovequinn11

Este fic consta de 10 caps y en alguna parte pasara a tener cosas faberry.

Diganme si lo sigo traduciendo o no por favor.

sin mas los dejo leer si quieren

Nada de glee nos pertence tan al autor como a mi.

Quinn y Rachel estaban en Kinder junto con Santana, Brittany, Mike, Finn y Puck. La rubia estaba enamorada de Mike pero este amaba a Rachel. Esta fue la razón por la que las niñas se alejaron.

Ellas fueron las mejores amigas. Rachel, claramente sabia que a Quinn le gustaba Mike ,pero este no sentía lo mismo por ella .Un día ,el se acerco a Rach y la llamo "hermosa" para luego confesar que estaba enamorado de ella,

La morena le dijo que no podían estar juntos porque no sería justo para Quinn. Sin embargo, el no escuchó, y se inclinó para besarla. Quinn, que estaba sentada tres mesas atrás coloreando lo vio. Rachel no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y la rubia pensó que ella lo había besado y no al revés.

Entonces Quinn cogió un cubo lleno de pintura roja y lo dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Rachel . La morena se fue llorando al baño, y desde ese momento, Quinn se comprometió a hacerle la vida miserable a Rachel ,sin importar las notas que les eran enviadas a sus padres . Y haci es como comenzó la guerra entre las dos ex mejores amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Aqui el cap 2

Gracias a Slim-chan y Dhanielle Madonna por los reviews.

Nada de glee nos pertence tanto al autor como a mi.

En primer grado, Rachel descubrió que tenía una discapacidad de aprendizaje llamado dislexia que le hacía ver cosas extrañas y obstaculizaba su capacidad de lectura. Quinn lo descubrió y hizo la vida de Rachel miserable.

Pero no fue por decir que era disléxica.

Un día Quinn camino hacia Rachel ,quien estaba sentada en el lado contrario del salón,sola con un libro en sus rubia mirándola fijamente le arrebato el libro con su mano izquierda diciendo que no los necesitaba de todas formas.

En otra ocasión el profesor salio de clase durante un minuto para ir al al baño y Quinn vio la oportunidad para humillar a Rachel.

Santana y Brittany, que desde que ella lleno a la morena de pintura ,precian sus pequeños secuaces. Hacían todo lo que les ordenaba incluso odiaban a Rachel por que Quinn lo hacia.

La rubia se paro arriba de su mesa con Santana y Britt riendo detrás,ya que ella les había contado su plan.

-Muy bien, présteme atención todo el mundo!- anuncio Quinn.-Tengo que contarles algo.

Todos voltearon a verla -"Berry es una retardada mental! tiene un problema de aprendizaje!.

La clase entera estallo en risas

Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre las mejillas de la morena que salio corriendo hacia la puerta mientras los demás le tiraban bolas de papel gritando "Rachel la retrasada".

Reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento haber tardado tanto es que tuve unos días muy depres en mi si es un Faberry demasiado da pena todo lo que le pasa a subire 2 caps y cuand otermine esta historia traduciré una historia que a mi me hizo emocionarme es muy mas leean si gustan.

Estaban en segundo grado ahora.

En clase de arte hicieron una actividad de parejas en la que tenían que dibujarse el uno al otro.

Como Rachel no tiene la mejor de las suertes le toco Quinn .

Cuando llego el día de exhibir los trabajos frente a la clase,Quinn les escribió una nota a Santana y Brittany,que les había tocado juntas.

"Voy a aplastar a Rachel! esa perdedora no tiene idea de lo que tengo preparado para ella!"

Las tres rieron para luego señalar a Rachel..Quien no las vio ,si lo hubiera hecho, podia haberle dicho a la maestra que algo estaba pasando. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando fue el turno de Rachel ,ella se paro en el frente del salón frente a la pizarra con ese horrible suéter amarillo y la falda a cuadros. Quinn escribió otra nota.

"Su suéter es del color del vomito mezclado con Red Bull!"

Entonces, Santana contestó.

"Sí, y la falda se ve como el mantel que usamos en Navidad!"

Rachel mostró su retrato de Quinn, hermosa, como de costumbre. Luego fue turno de Quinn.

Quien mostró un dibujo horrible de Rachel que había dibujado. La cara de Rachel era deforme, y la sangre salia por sus ojos. El cabello era blanco, y colgaba hasta el suelo. Quinn había escrito en ella.

"Miren, la retrazada tiene Síndrome de Down también!"

Rachel, una vez más, corrió, gritando, fuera de la habitación hacia el baño mientras todos reían. Quinn sonrió. la había humillado, una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el cap cuatro tarde mucho en subirlo, lo siento.

…..

En tercer grado, Quinn ,Santana y Brittany se volvieron más malvadas y crueles con Rachel de lo que ya eran. Se habían unido a las porristas del colegio, y Quinn se sentía muy orgullosa de portar ese uniforme naranja y negro que marcaba su figura.

Un día noto como Rachel coqueteaba con Finn. El se acababa de mudar ya que su padre había muerto en batalla.

No parecía muy interesado en ella, Aparentemente la había rechazado ya que la empujo suavemente para luego irse a hablar con su mejor amigo Puck..

Quinn estaba interesada en Finn. Más de lo que había estado por Mike. Entonces un malévolo plan le llego a la cabeza. Al día siguiente camino con seguridad hasta Finn. "Hey, lindo," dijo, mientras tocaba el brazo del chico Los ojos de él brillaron y comenzó a babear al ver la belleza de Quinn. Luego ella se marcho, con su coleta moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas.

Hecho un vistazo hacia atrás para ver la cara de Rachel que mostraba enojo.

…

" Quinn, necesitamos hablar, ahora," dijo Rachel, yendo hasta donde la chica, qué estaba como siempre con sus amigas la rubia tonta y la latina.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Man Hands," a su espalda Santana y Brittany rieron, poniendo una manos sobre sus bocas.

"Has hecho mi vida miserable desde Kinder, pero por qué? solíamos ser amigas!"

"Tu besaste a mi chico sabiendo que él me gustaba, un verdadero amigo no haría eso Berry. "

"Yo no lo bese! El me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero le dije que no saldría con el por qué sabía que a ti te gustaba"

"Por que debería creerte, Treasure Trail?" más risas.

"antes solías ser dulce, agradable y amigable, "

"Y que soy ahora, Ru Paul?"

"Una estúpida cabeza hueca, perra porrista flexible!

Suspiros se escucharon por todo el salón, todo el mundo era agradable con Quinn porque sabían que sino ella les haría la vida miserable.

"Si antes no te creía sobre Mike menos ahora porque me has llamado perra!"

Camino hasta Finn. Lo tomo de la camiseta , se sentó en sus pierna y lo beso en los labios, sonrió cuando el le pregunto si queria ser su novia y acepto, ,todos los chicos de la clase corrieron a donde Finn para preguntarle que se sentía besar a Quinn Fabray, Todos estaban enamorados de ella.

….

Subire pronto el otro eso espero ,que les guste si quieren mi twitter es blueroses42.

Una pregunta estoy pensando en hacer un fic brittana y faberry en el que 2 de ellas son raperas que les parece la idea?


End file.
